User talk:Noblockingwithouthareason
No mutants followed.... NMF I asked the bureaucrat first about the block policy, guess what, he said "Any vandalism causes a 1 year ban." You're just lucky that I reduced that, because he said something like that even for minor vandalism. I don't ask because honestly I can't be fucked to ask a person who was bored, came on this Wikia which is already struggling (I admit that), and just put on shit just because he can't find something more productive to do with his life. I do not let myself show on the internet, because what's the point? Making friends? I hate keeping friends over the internet since it's harder than real life, and honestly I have enough friends IRL. Now GTFO, you're annoying me, and you aren't making any real help. BTW, idiot this is the Infamous Wikia. Do not use this place as a place for you to show your Fallout Wikia buddies about your rants, because I'll block your ass here if you do not at least help once, and just insult everyone in your rant. Now have a nice day CirChris -Here to help! 15:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: Oh I see now, you're just using this Wikia to go after another user? Keep your anger in check, because honestly I CBF to press "Block User" now. But trust me, edit one more time like that, and you'll have to find another Wikia to use to show your anger. Oh and the funny thing? I don't even edit on the Fallout Wikia dumbass, I'm an admin here, and that's it. I don't even have Fallout, nor have I ever played or even learned about it. CirChris -Here to help! 16:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : :have you an idea what you are saying? I'm already addressing all of these points. And pretty much it was like this how it happened: :- I added something productive that was true in every way. :- Before anything was possible to do, I was blocked for something that didn't matter any longer. the change was reverted. I was just editing "on the fly", so I had no chanche to answer back! Pretty much he blocked me when I was on way to talk to him about what happened, but then I got no chanche. So he pretty much hide behind it, and abuse the powers. : :You are however very admitting, just like I do, but you are ranting more than I ever could: All of the points are pretty invalid, I don't be bored I am having my struggles to overcome and when I have a bad time I usually go on and edit something in a humorous sense, like I wrote for example: "Reverse pickpocketing" users will cause hostile turning hostile regardless of "Planting good stuff" is not a violating action of personal boundaries of NPC's, why would a NPC hate it? I don't have any "fallout wikia"-buddies, that's why I got the bone. So I pretty much try to make a own place where this doesn't matter. I had to go here to talk to him because obviously I got no chanche to do anything, my constructivity was just like that. You think your comments matter, I can tell you got the guns of navarone, but you're firing it at a friendly target.... I'm not lucky I reduced that, for I got the good on my side, you don't think for a fact that 3 days ban for 1 edit could be reasonable? Because I know that game pretty well, and then I thought, "well, role-playing fighting game sounds better", I thought and just pressed submit. But then I get stabbed in the back, and then I can't let it slide that easily. Then I am looking for other places to be with allies, not friends, your attitude is not ununderstandable..but then again, you are incuring my wrath in a way that makes it harder to contain than even the original rant, I am not even going to refer to..... -The user who was away under the period he could've been banned. ::Ah, my mistake. Next time, could you at least tell me or post it somewhere that you were trying to talk to... whoever it was? I actually thought that you came here just to insult everybody, but now I see that you had a reason. I understand, as sometimes you have to just let anger out. What I don't understand is why you talked to me, seeing as I have never even talked to you? Anyway, the reason I said that stuff was because I'm just sick of the vandals on this site, seeing that this site is relatively isolated. I got all my anger out on you for their doings, and for that, I humbly apologize. I knew that there was more to the story, which is why I let you answer, and I was right. I'm sorry, but I cannot help you in any way, since I do not know the Fallout series, and honestly I don't even know the person you had to rant to. All I know is that he helped about... 7 months (~) ago here, and never came back. Once again, next time please make your intentions clear, because I took that comment you wrote as a sign of hostility. Please understand that I don't just lash out at no reason. Anyway, I hope that you get the problems with that Wikia solved. CirChris -Here to help! 22:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Well nobody gets off the hook when I start fishing, I am sure you should think about Fallout. Most of these days I am a little cranky about Fallout: New Vegas, and everyone who likes it, and Bethesda... so I sort of was like, editing, and I don't believe it... this guy, you know, he is nitpickerofthewastes.... and he just sat almost waiting for me to come, I came out of the blue... I think I lost my username I made a fan fiction on there... and can you believe, I wrote that factions are prone to take missing shots as attacks in the game - and that sort of become vandalism, and 3 days of blocking, before I could even catch my breath... I am unsure on how I can withhold myself from going even further with this person, but then again, I decided to make my own wiki, comrade, it's hard. But I was going to talk to him very harshly, and trough using google search I found his user on here too... sometimes it's hard to believe the lengths some people to be personal guard of a place, I would not trust this russel-crowed avatared to be admin anywhere..... aight... sign of hostility is pretty damn sure, but threathening me like filling fire to a cranium, I saw a picture of a guy fucking a cranium once he put his dick in it true story, for next time I will tell more..maybe.... -PleasedtemporarilybutvigilantDHappearalike..... :: Pages Please know that this is a Wikia about the game Infamous specifically, not anything else. If you want to make pages like those, please find the appropriate Wikia. Also, Wikipedia does allow pages to be made about unmentioned bands, it's just that people do not make them out of laziness or something similar. If you want a page like bands to be made, either make it in a Band Wikia (if there is one) or in Wikipedia. Either way, you'd be making more help there than here, since people come here for the Infamous the game information, not anything else. I have moved the page to your account so it's saved and not deleted, so you don't have to rewrite everything. If you want to use it, you can just C+P it into the previously recommended locations. CirChris -Here to help! 17:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) hohohohoh 'heheheheheh'no blocking withouth a reason no reason withouth a realm for it to exist in a set of places of where the mindset of logic to be it is not here it really fits, though huhuhuh. perhaps it should be deleted. so I suppose it's irreasonable..to demand reason... but it's still pretty a reasonable to demand a real background for a ban. I suppose it's not important for the black & white colorset that is known as... "nitpicker of the wastes". :Look, I'm not kidding around anymore. I've been patient due to the benefit of the doubt that some people are new to Wikias, but I've told you what is allowed concerning pages, and yet you still continue to make pages that are completely unrelated. If you continue to do this, you will be blocked due to vandalism, spam, and insulting. This is your last warning. CirChris -Here to help! 19:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC)